


we were always going to end up here

by ozmissage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozmissage/pseuds/ozmissage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They both know there’s only one way this ends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were always going to end up here

They share a too small bed on a too long night.

They both know there’s only one way that ends, but they play dumb out of mutual respect and a misguided sense of propriety. If they were lying beside anyone but each other they’d be fucking their way to the promise land by now, but it’s not anyone else. They’re Jo and Dean and there are too many excuses stuffed in the tiny space between their bodies for them to cross the line. At least not without a push.

Jo breaks out the liquor, a cheap whiskey she picked up while Dean was busy washing the stink of the day’s job from his skin. They drink straight from the bottle to avoid the hassle of bothering with dirty motel room glasses and Dean marvels at her stamina

“Take it easy, I like _Girls Gone Wild_ as much as the next guy…okay, more than the next guy, but I’m not looking for a reenactment. Not tonight anyway.”

He winks like it’s a joke, like she’s his kid sister and he’s not already hard as hell.

She winks right back, already feeling a buzz, and leans across his lap to grab the bottle. When her shirt rides up she doesn’t bother to tug it back down, opting instead to watch the subtle way Dean’s fingers twitch as he fights the urge to touch what he’s telling himself he’s not supposed to want.

“I’m a big girl now, Dean. I can hold my whiskey. The question is, can you?”

“Sweetheart, I haven’t been completely sober a day in my life since I turned eighteen,” he says with swagger. Jo can’t help but wince.

“That’s pretty damn sad.”

Dean shrugs, his eyes still on the exposed skin of her waist. She sees him make the decision a split second before he even realizes he’s made it himself and she moves toward him to save time, to keep him from changing his mind, maybe even just so she can say she got there first.

Either way they end up in the same place: skin on skin, lips on lips. She’s thought about kissing him more times than she’ll ever be willing to admit, but somehow the real deal manages to live up to her imagination. His lips are impossibly soft for a man’s and she makes a mental note to tease him about it later when they’re not pressed against hers, his tongue in her mouth twisting just so. He’s good. Good enough to draw a soft whimper out of her anyway, and Jo would be the first to say that’s no easy task.

“This is wrong,” he says as they break apart, but one hand is already sliding beneath the waistband of her jeans.

She rolls her eyes, bucking her hips impatiently because she’s waited long enough for him to get over whatever the hell it is that he’s so determined to let keep him from taking what they’ve both wanted for damn near three years. She’s not waiting anymore.

“I’m not your sister, Dean. Not a kid. I’m just Jo. And we are going to fuck each other senseless, okay?”

She seals the deal by wrapping her legs around his waist and squeezing until he leans into her muttering something about a special hell right before he gives in to the inevitable.


End file.
